


The Limber Cat in the Hat

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Library Antics [2]
Category: The Cat in the Hat - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Gen, Humor, Librarians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put a corncob?  Up where?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Limber Cat in the Hat

Kayla and Ariel were working with the Dr. Seuss stuffed animals for a display on the children’s table at the library. Every animal posed nicely and sat upright where it was placed except for the Cat in the Hat. He was too limber and kept falling over. The only way to get him to sit up was if he were propped against another stuffed animal. But the two librarians were determined that he would sit on his own. A lot of discussion was taking place, but it was obvious that the Cat in the Hat was clearly winning that battle of wills.

Finally Norene, who was trying to concentrate on typing nearby, said, “You know, if you run a corncob up his backside, he’ll sit up straight and pert.”

Well! The other two librarians were utterly got. They had never heard of such a thing!

“I expect you would, too!” Kayla said indignantly. She and Ariel thought Norene was joking in a very crude manner.

“No, I’m serious,” Norene explained. “When we were kids out in the country, that’s what we had to do to our rag dolls if they were going to have any sort of structured body at all. Otherwise, we might as well have draped a tea towel over our forearms or tried to cuddle with a dishrag. It’s just not the same.”

The Cat in the Hat got to sit on a bookshelf all by himself. But he was upright as he leaned on the wall, and without the use of a corncob. The battle of wills was declared a draw.

 

Norene had her own method of dealing with the Cat in the Hat stuffed toy. She liked to prop him up against the blue Horton Hears a Who stuffed toy, sling one of the Cat in the Hat’s top arms around the blue elephant’s shoulders, and make it look like the Cat in the Hat was proposing something wicked to Horton. And Horton was looking like it sounded like a pretty good idea.

Ariel would come by, though, and say, “Naughty! This is a public library! And in the children’s section, no less!”

Then Norene had to brace the Cat in the Hat against Horton’s side so he was looking away from Horton. That pose wasn’t as much fun for the Cat in the Hat, or for Norene, either.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Dr. Seuss, the books, the characters, or the stuffed toys.


End file.
